1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to the field of emergency call systems.
2. Background Information
Emergency call systems are known in which emergency calls can be placed by means of wireless or wire-bound emergency call transmission devices.
An emergency call system is known from DE 4,130,647.A1 in which an emergency call signal is transmitted from a portable radio transmitter to a base unit of a cordless telephone. The emergency call signal contains an emergency call code which is decoded in the receiver of the base unit. This emergency call code indicates a telephone number that is stored in the base unit. A telephone-dialing device inside the base unit controls a dialing procedure for a telephone connection with an individual who can be reached at this telephone number. This individual is only informed (e.g., by way of an automated voice message) that an emergency situation is occurring.
A public telephone network is known from DE 3,410,619.A1 in which text messages are stored, so that speech-impaired individuals, for one, can request help in an emergency. For this purpose, every public telephone station is equipped with a text card-reading device, which reads address and text data from a portable text card inserted into the text card-reading device in an emergency. The public telephone station utilizes automatic dialing devices that dial a specific receiving station according to the address data, and transmit the text data to this station.
A wire-bound emergency call system equipped with ISDN terminals and chip card readers is known from "Patent Abstracts of Japan, JP 2-22 69 51 A, E-1006, Nov. 27, 1990, Vol. 14, No. 537." A connection is made to an emergency call center (e.g., police, fire department, hospital) upon insertion of chip card on which emergency call information is stored. Afterward, the emergency call information and the identification of the ISDN terminal (user-user information) are connected to one another in an editor and transmitted to the emergency call center.
A further emergency call system is described in, for example, the article "Notruftelefon" (in English: "Emergency Call Telephone"), by A. Kailling, Instructional Pamphlets of the German Federal Post Office, pp. 3-14, 1st Ed., 35/1982. In this article the so-called emergency call system 73 is described, in which emergency calls are transmitted by way of the public telephone network of the German Federal Post Office. This emergency call system is designed for personal protection and protection of property within a limited area of protection, and only permits local placement of an emergency call. The emergency call system is set up within the local networks so that the police or fire department can be called upon in an emergency. It is also realized as an emergency call box system for highways. The emergency calls are transmitted to a so-called emergency assistance request station that initiates and coordinates rescue action. The emergency call itself, i.e., the trigger of an alarm, can be followed by the transmission by telephone of a report of an emergency so that concerted rescue action can be initiated.
Further emergency call systems are known in which emergency calls can be placed via radio, i.e., locally. An emergency call system of this type is described, for example, in the article "Autonotfunk, ein Funknotmeldesystem fur Verkehrsteilnehmer" (in English: "Emergency Automobile Radio, a Radio Emergency Report System for Drivers") by A. Simianer, NTG Technical Reports, "Bewegliche Funkdienste" (in English: "Mobile Radio Services"), Vol. 61, pp. 148-152, VDE Publishing Co., Berlin, 1977. This so-called "emergency automobile radio system" comprises wireless emergency call transmission devices that are installed into motor vehicles. It is possible to transmit an emergency call message that includes "the vehicle identification (number on the vehicle registration) and the nature of the crisis (emergency, accident);" it is also possible to hold a "controlled, two-way conversation" with the emergency call center (rescue relay center). The motor vehicle can be located by means of radio direction finding.
Furthermore, radio systems are known in which the radio devices and radio stations are technologically equipped for emergency call service. Examples of such radio systems are the "GSM" (Global System for Mobile Communications) cellular mobile radio system and the "Chekker" bundled radio system, as described in the book Mobilfunk (in English: "Mobile Radio"), by J. Kedaj and G. Hentschel, 1st Ed., Chapters 4-6, Neue Mediengesellschaft Publishing Co., Ulm, 1991. In these two radio systems, the subscriber's respective radio device also serves as an emergency call radio device. This device triggers an alarm by way of the organization channel, and forces a subsequent allocation of a voice channel, by way of which a report of an emergency can be made to the alarm center.
The known emergency call systems are tailored for a specific area of protection (highways, buildings, radio range, etc.) and specific circles of people (automobile drivers, mobile radio subscribers, etc.).
With the known emergency call systems, information about the persons affected by the emergency must be imparted orally to the alarm center. This is not possible in every emergency situation, particularly when no assistants are in the area and the affected person is seriously injured. Also, people who have problems speaking (e.g., foreigners or the speech-impaired) cannot fully utilize these conventional emergency call systems.